Sacrifices
by The Titanium Spartan
Summary: Life is full of surprises. Many of which aren't pleasant. At the battle of Adamant Fortress, Inquisitor Thomas Trevelyan, Garret Hawke, and Stroud encounter a very big surprise. One that could change the fate of the world. But for that to happen, sacrifices must be made. Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon age world or characters, those belong to Bioware.
1. Chapter 1

Sacrifices

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm going to start writing a few Dragon Age short stories, only about 7 to eight chapters at the most, and 1 or 2 at the least. I will not stop writing my Mass Effect/Halo story, but I am taking a quick break to try to get a bit of 'inspiration'. I hope you enjoy.**

Adamant. The great fortress of the Grey Wardens in the west. Now the site of one of the most awful battles against Corypheus. Inquisitor Thomas Trevelyan, along with Varric Tethras, Cassandra Pentaghast, and Dorian Pavus, were making their way towards Warden-Commander Clarel, and her Venatori liaison. Hawke was on the battlements, supporting his troops with his magic, while warden Stroud was rallying those he could. Demons and corrupted warden mages were everywhere. Thomas wasn't in favor of an attack directly on the Wardens, he always looked up to them as a child, amazed by the stories of how they ended the Blights, but if it meant Corypheus loses his demon army, then it must happen. But cutting through so many of them, with a flaming great sword in his grip, was tiring. As the last shade fell to one of Varric's bolts, they had a quick moment to catch their breath.

"Come on everyone, we'll meet up with Hawke and Stroud before confronting the Warden-Commander," he said attempting to get everyone moving. Oddly enough, the two subjects rounded the corner, joining the group.

"We must hurry Inquisitor, I fear Clarel is starting the main ritual," Stroud warned.

"Agreed, let's go."

As they entered the main courtyard, not only was there a large rift as a result of a blood magic ritual, there was someone there no one expected to see, especially for Hawke. If the family resemblance wasn't enough, then Thomas didn't know what was. The man in question turned to see the invaders enter the courtyard and was in as much shock as his brother.

"B-Brother!"

"Carver?!" Hawke exclaimed wide eyed.

"W-what's going on, why is Clarel doing this?"

"Later Carver, then you can tell me what you are doing here too. Inquisitor we must end this, now!" The elder Hawke said.

"Aye." Thomas stepped forward, gaining the attention of both the Wardens and Erimond.

"Stop them. We must complete the ritual!" Shouted the Magister.

"Clarel," Thomas began, "if you complete that ritual, you'll be doing exactly what Erimond wants!"

"What, Fighting the Blight? Keeping the world safe from Darkspawn? Who wouldn't want that?" The Tevinter shot back. "And yes, the ritual requires blood sacrifice. Hate me if you must, but do not hate the Wardens for doing their duty."

"We make the sacrifices no one else will. Our warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them" the Commander finally spoke.

"And then your Tevinter ally binds the mages to Corypheus!" Stroud drops on them. The look on Clarels face was certainly something expected.

"Corypheus! But he's dead."

Erimond approaches her, with a fairly cross look on his face. "These people will say anything to shake your confidence Clarel."

There is a short tense moment as the Warden-Commander of Orlais considers what she has been told. "Bring it through." She finally orders.

All the mages start to perform some kind of spell because the rift opens to reveal something truly horrific within the Fade. Erimond takes on a very evil like smile as he watches his plan go into action. The two groups begin to approach each other, expecting a new situation to break out.

"Please," Hawke pleaded, "I have seen more than my share of blood magic, it's never worth the cost!"

"I trained half of you myself! Do not make me kill you to stop this madness!" Stroud added.

But the Vint would not let up. "Be ready with the ritual, Clarel. This demon is truly worthy of your strength."

Thomas had just about enough of him, but he still had his own silver tongue. "The Inquisition is not here to kill Wardens. I've spared them before, think about this. I know you are being misled."

Some Wardens seemed to believe him, thank the Maker. Clarel seemed to be losing steam, and with her own Wardens turning on her and Erimond, she was finished. But he wasn't having any of it. "Clarel we've come so far."

"Perhaps we could test the truth of these charges," she said, finally listening. But, why. Maker why did this Venatori tool have to have some sort of back up.

"Or perhaps I should find a more reliable ally," he grabbed his staff and started rhythmically beating it on the ground, "My master thought you might interfere, Inquisitor. So he sent me this to welcome you!"

The deathly sound of Corypheus's Archdemon roared through the air. Everyone was in shock, Wardens and Inquisition. The beast landed atop the battlements, looking down. Erimond smiled at his success until he is hit from behind from blast of electricity by Clarel of all people. The dragon appeared to take notice as its ally was attacked. Drifting down with the intent to kill, it sprays a blast of red lyrium like flame at the Warden. Erimond runs off like the coward he is and Clarel gives persuit, but not before issuing one last order. "Help the Inquisitor."

…

Demons, dragons, and more demons. Why can it never be simple, like bandits. The group finally reached the top of the fortress, only to see The Warden-Commander towering over the cowering magister. A moment that seemed to bring victory, only brought more despair. Before Clarel could deal the killing blow, the damn dragon quickly snatched her up in its jaws, shaking its head around like it was trying to rip her in half, and promptly threw her to the ground. They were corned. The Archdemon was blocking the only way out and behind them was a thousand foot drop into an abyss.

"Well, shit." Varric muttered under his breath.

The next moments all seemed to happen at once. The magisters pet leapt at them, but was blown away by a last act attempt at redemption from Clarel. The beast crashed at the edge behind them. The almost thousand year old structure could not withstand the weight of a dragon crashing into it and it began to crumble beneath them. Everyone tried to scramble away to no success, and Thomas felt himself in free fall. The tingling, sparking feeling of the Anchor radiated throughout his hand. He didn't know why but this seemed to be the only solution to their problem.

"Here goes nothing."

He stretched out his hand hoping for something, and as luck had it a large fade rift opened and seemed to swallow their whole world. His vision was enveloped in green, and he still felt himself falling. It wasn't until he felt himself stop that Thomas opened his eyes. Below him was rock and stone, but he wasn't standing on anything. His caramel brown hair started hanging down in his eyes, and Thomas reached out at the rock. He could almost reach it when some force brought him back down with a thump.

"Where are we?" Stroud said. He was standing on some wall like structure, and perpendicular to the Inquisitor.

"We were falling. Are we… Are we dead?" Hawke questioned

"No, the Inquisitor used the mark to open a rift and we fell through. I believe… we are in the Fade." Stroud answered.

Thomas had no idea what exactly happened, so he turned to see who made it through with them. Varric no worse for ware, and was tinkering with his crossbow Bianca, Cassandra held the most worried look on her face Thomas ever seen. Had it not been for the circumstances of their situation he would have gladly held her hand to comfort her. Dorian looked the most curious of them all, looking around the area with great interest. Then there was the last of their band of misfits. Carver Hawke, was dieting himself off it seemed, how he ended up with them however… His older brother also seemed to take notice as well.

"Alright Carver, how are you here? Why were you at Adamant?" He demanded

"I was on assignment near the Orlesian border a few months ago, when the… the Calling started. I was confused. And afraid. I eventually found other Wardens who were experiencing the same thing, and they told me Commander Clarel was planning something, but I didn't know it was blood magic!" Carver told to the group.

Hawke sighed and rubbed his fingers over the bridge of his nose. "Okay. But how are you here in the Fade with us."

Carver rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, a common nervous reaction. "I sort of, followed you, after the Commander ran off. I thought I could help you."

Varric started chuckling behind them, obviously finding something funny. "Really Junior. Your big plan was to follow _us. _After all the trouble we got in at Kirkwall."

"Shut up, Dwarf." Carver sneered.

"We should find a way out of here as soon as possible, we may be able to find the rift from the courtyard." Thomas stopped any further conversation.

The walk was long, and they could not tell how far they still had to go. The portal out looked like it was only about a mile or so away, but in the fade, nothing is certain, and the path ahead would lead them to certain revelations.

…

"Divine Justinia." Cassandra said to herself yet again.

"Yes, Cass. It was her." Thomas said reassuring her. The discovery of the Divine, or the spirit helping them in the Divines form was a shock to them all. But for Cassandra it shook her to the core.

"Do you really think it was her Thomas? Do you really think it was the Divine?"

"I don't know Cassandra. After the last set of memories, it could simply be a spirit. But I think Justinia would be honored to have a spirit like that to help us."

Thomas felt her hand grip his a little tighter. The group came before a clearing, with the mot monstrous thing anyone had ever seen. It had to be the Nightmare, Corypheus's servant demon. The spirit representing Justinia glowed brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding. It began to approach the demon with a purpose.

"Tell Leliana, I'm sorry for failing her too."

The spirit ignited in a ball of light and flame, driving the beast away. The main Nightmare shade remained though along with its little ghouls. The only thing blocking its path was this.

"This is the only thing in the way, let's go."

While Thomas, Stroud and Hawke focused on the shade itself, the others kept the little minions off them, pitching in here and there. Hawke barraged it with fire and lightning, while Stroud kept it focused on him, using his shield to lure it, and Thomas struck it from behind with his greatsword. The minutes passed like simple moments, and within that time the monstrosity known as a demon fell. Thomas saw his group run for the rift and ran after them. But the path was once more blocked by the Nightmare demon, thought driven off by the spirit. Thomas fell back to Stroud and Hawke, unknowing the Carver was still with them.

"Go. I'll cover you." Hawke yelled.

"No, you were right. The Wardens started this, a Warden must-"Stroud tried to say.

"A Warden must help them rebuild. That's your job. Corupheus is mine"

"No," Carver started, "You both are right and wrong. Stroud you are right, a Warden must end this, but not you. And Garret… a Warden must help them rebuild, but people need you more right now."

Hawke was taken back. Was this truly his brother speaking right now? "Carver no. I won't allow it."

"It's not your decision this time, brother." He began to walk towards the beast, drawing his sword at the same time.

"Carver!" Hawke yelled. His younger brother turned, and saw Hawkes eyes filled with sadness and regret. "I'm sorry. For everything."

Carver only smiled back, despite everything that happened between them. "I know brother."

Carver ran at the Demon, screaming 'FOR THE WARDENS' the whole way. There was no time to wait now, the three ran for their lives towards the rift until they ended up back at Adamant. The soldiers, Inquisition and Warden, turned to see Thomas close the rift and end the demons invading the fort. An uproar of victory cheers sounded throughout the area.

"Inquisitor," one of Cullen's lieutenants approached, "The Tevinter magister is unconscious but alive. The Commander thought you might want judge him for yourself. As for the Wardens, those not under control helped us fight the demons here."

One of the Wardens approached him with Stroud at his side. "The Wardens are prepared to make up for Clarels, tragic mistake. Stroud, you are the senior most Warden here, what shall we do?" Stroud looked toward the Inquisitor, hopeful that he would decide their fate.

"The Wardens will help the Inquisition. There are Venatori still out there, but there are plenty of demons that need dealing with." Thomas exclaimed to the whole of the courtyard. Stroud gave him an approving nod.

"Thank you your Worship. We will not fail you." The Warden said before leaving with Cullen's lieutenant. Stroud approached him next, clearly to bid farewell.

"Thank you Inquisitor. I will make sure a report reaches Weisshaupt, and now I bid you farewell." The pair gripped each other's forearms in a warrior's shake, before Thomas left to find the others. Dorian and Cassandra seemed to have moved on. She was probably going to shout at him later, and he would have to likely use his charm on her again. Varric though, didn't seem to be around. Finally the Inquisitor spotted the story telling dwarf walking toward him, with a glum look on his face. He stopped just short of Thomas and looked up with a sad look in his eyes.

"You know, for all the shit I gave him… Carver was a good kid." He said.

"How's he doing Varric?" Thomas said in a low voice.

"How do you think he's doing? He just lost the last of his family other than a drunken debtor for an uncle that somehow survived everything in Kirkwall!" Varric said, becoming irritated.

"I'm sorry Varric, I just thought I should ask."

He quickly became deflated, all the heat becoming lost from his tone. "I know." A silence fell over them for a moment, soldiers moving this way and that way. Varric broke the silence once more. "Hawke said that with Stroud taking care of all the Weisshaupt business, he'll stay and help the Inquisition. He'll be returning to Skyhold us. Just… give him some time."

"Got it Varric. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hawke was standing upon the battlements of Skyhold, watching out at the setting sun in the mountain pass. It was a beautiful sight. Back in Kirkwall there were no sights like this that weren't corrupted by the business of the city, or the statues of slaves in the Gallows. The closest thing that he could find was a small grove a few miles outside of the city, at the base of Sundermount. It was filled with flowers and bushes along with a small patch of grass. He and Merrill would sneak out of the estate every now and then, to watch the birds and the clouds, along with more… risqué activities when evening would come.

Hawke was dressed in a simple tunic and breeches, with leather boots. Clothes reminiscent of those he used to wear in Lothering. Since coming back to Skyhold, he had settled into the guest tower, one of many in the castle, and shed his champions' robes. He had been contemplating going down to the tavern to drink himself under the table, but some restraint and the need of air banished the thought.

"How are you settling in Hawke?"

Hawke turned his head to see the Inquisitor approaching behind him. "Yes Inquisitor. It is a marvelous thing you have set up here. All these people, from all over Thedas, come to join your cause. To fight for their world, knowing that if they don't succeed, Corypheus will." Hawke said as the man stood beside him.

"It isn't always great, leading the only group that is willing to fight this chaos." Trevelyan said, "I have made enemies everywhere for the choices I've made."

"Speaking of which, has the Lady Seeker already given you the shouting of a life time for sparing the Wardens."

"No, not yet. But I'm sure it will happen soon." As if on cue a loud crash sounded from the armory, where no doubt Cassandra was throwing something. "Perhaps it will be now. Come on, let's see what is going on."

…

As the duo entered the armory, the noise doubled. They rushed up the stairs to find Cassandra trying to strangle Varric. Quite a sight that would be almost humorous given Varric was using his size to help run away.

"You conniving, little shit! You knew where Hawke was all along." The Seeker screamed in rage.

"I was protecting my friend. So yes I knew where he was." Varric yelled back.

"Even after all you saw, when the Inquisition needed him most, you still lied!"

Before this could go any further, the Inquisitor stepped in. "That's enough!"

"You're taking his side!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"I said that's ENOUGH!"

Cassandra gave in, but she wasn't finished. "If Hawke had been at the Conclave, he could've… he could've…" Finally she gave up. The wind in her sails had blown away.

Hawke took this chance to step in as to prove a point. "I would've died just like everyone else. Nothing I could have done would've stopped the explosion. This is Corypheus's doing, not Varrics."

Cassandra just continued to look down and lean on the table. There was no point in continuing this. Hawke could understand why she thought him being there would've changed something, but there was nothing they could do now.

"Could you two give us a moment?" Thomas said. Hawke and Varric nodded in agreement and took off down the stairs. Once they were outside Hawke decided to ask something of his friend. Something that has been on his mind for some time.

"Varric, I know you will send out letters to our friends about Adamant, but when you send Merrill's… don't mention that I am here helping. I don't want her to abandon her people to come for me and fight."

Varric gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, here's the thing Hawke. I already sent hers and I may or may not have mentioned you were here."

"Ugh, Varric." Hawke groaned.

"Oh come on Hawke, you miss her to death. Daisy will follow you anywhere you know."

*sigh* "I know. It's been almost a year. I just don't want to put her in anymore danger."

"Well it'll take her a while to get here. Hopefully we can take down Corypheus before then."

The two friend walked the rest of the way towards the Great Hall in silence. Once inside the dwarf and the mage sat across from each other in Varrics usual spot.

"So Hawke, did you do something with your hair. It's less… messy than it was in Kirkwall. And a bit longer."

Hawke chuckled a bit at his friends attempt to change the subject. "Really Varric. I've been around for a few weeks now since you sent me that letter, and now you bring up my hair."

"Well we've been busy, you know. Taking down demons, kicking some Tevinter tools ass, the usual."

They both laughed at Varric sarcasm, and so Hawke decided to indulge his friend's curiosity. "Well it was about this long when we left Kirkwall, I think Merrill just got sick of it being so messy. She actually bought a brush in Denerim and forced me to start brushing my hair back. Let me tell you, she is a force of nature when she can be."

"What were you guys doing in Denerim?" Varric chocked out in-between laughs.

"We went there for quick refuge after everything that went down. Only spent about a month there, but King Alistair was nice enough to let us stay."

"Wow. Stayed with a king. Not bad, Hawke."

"Shut up Varric."

…

_Back in the armory…_

"I don't regret a thing Thomas. I'm sorry, my feelings caught up to me. It won't happen again." Cassandra said not meeting the Inquisitors eyes. He placed a finger under her chin and gently lifted it so that she looked into his sea blue eyes. Her hazel ones mixed perfectly with his.

"Cass, I can understand why you're angry at Varric. But it doesn't matter now. Hawkes here helping and you guys found me. Hawke being at the Conclave wouldn't have changed a thing. And just because you got a little angry doesn't mean you lost control."

"I threw a chair and almost strangled him, if he wasn't able to run away. I'd say that was losing control."

He laughed lightly at this, mainly because he knew she was right. "Okay maybe a little." He leaned in and gave her a kiss for a few seconds. He pulled away and gave her another warm smile. She gave him a smirk back, but pulled away so that they were holding each other's hands. "Okay, but I'm still mad at you for your decision to help the Wardens. Be prepared to pay later." She gave him a knowing smile as he walked away.

Thomas turned around and slowly walked backwards with his arms outstretched, "Oh I'll be prepared, my Lady Pentaghast."


End file.
